1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to accelerator pedals of vehicles and, more particularly, to a cable holding device used with such an accelerator pedal so as to keep an accelerator cable connected to an injection pump without allowing the cable to be returned from the pump when a driver removes a pressure force from the pedal after the driver puts his foot down on the pedal, thus maintaining a previously depressed state of the pedal and allowing the driver to operate the vehicle at a constant speed without continuously putting his foot down on the pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, an accelerator pedal, which is used for controlling the running speed of a vehicle, is typically installed in the lower corner under the dashboard in front of a driver's seat in a cabin. Such an accelerator pedal is connected to an injection pump of an internal combustion engine through an accelerator cable and is designed to selectively pull the cable and increase the amount of fuel injected from the pump into the engine when a driver's foot is put down on the pedal. It is thus possible to selectively increase or reduce the running speed of a vehicle by controlling the pressure force on the accelerator pedal.
However, such a typical accelerator pedal is problematic in that the pedal cannot maintain a constant speed of a vehicle when a pressure force is removed from the pedal and so the typical accelerator pedal has to be steadily depressed by a driver when it is necessary to maintain the running speed of a vehicle at a constant speed. Therefore, such typical accelerator pedals cause drivers to be fatigued in their feet and legs in the event of a long-distance drive, thus being inconvenient to the users.